A picture is worth a thousand words
by Im.losing.hope
Summary: <html><head></head>Alec is looking through the pictures Magnus has taken of them. He says that a picture is worth a thousand words. Just some cute Malec fluff! Enjoy. Rated K R&R</html>


_A/n: Hello everyone! I was bored and trying to think of something to write. I was hoping for an idea for angst, but surprisingly I got an idea for something cute and fluffy (Hopefully). _

_So I hope you guys like this!_

_Third Person POV:_

Alec was sitting on the couch, in the living room of the colorful apartment he shared with his boyfriend, Magnus Bane. Magnus was a sparkly High Warlock. Anyway, Alec sat on the couch with a photo album full of pictures of him and Magnus.

Magnus had a love for taking pictures of them at the most random times. But after the first picture was taken, Magnus had became obsessed over taking pictures of them.

Alec rifled through the pictures until he came to a few that sparked memories. He picked one out of the clear casing that it was held in and stared at it.

_He and Magnus had been having a lazy day. They were dressed in their pajamas and lazed on the couch, watching mundane TV shows. Magnus got up from Alec's chest and walked to the bookshelf. He took something off of it and brought it back over to the couch with him. _

_Magnus sat back down next to Alec and slung an arm across his shoulders. Of course Alec blushed his oh-so common red. Magnus chuckled. He positioned the camera in front of them and pressed a button. Suddenly there was a white flash of light and Alec started to see little dots of light. _

_"Magnus! What was that?" He asked. _

_"That, my dear.. is called a camera" Magnus said in amusement. _

_"I know that, but why were you taking a picture of us?" Alec asked. _

_"Because" Was all Magnus said. _

_Alec rolled his eyes, and Magnus just leaned in for a kiss. _

Alec smiled as he remembered that day. He put the picture back and took out another one. The picture featured Alec with cuts on his face and a sopping wet Chairman Meow.

_"Magnus. No, I refuse to help you give Chairman Meow a bath" He had said. _

_Magnus thought it'd be a brilliant plan. To give Chairman Meow a bath that is. But Alec was smart enough to know that cats hated the water. And baths. _

_"Aw, please Alec! He smells! I don't like my cat being smelly" Magnus replied with a pout._

_Alec had nearly caved in when Magnus put on his oh-so irristable pout. But he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply for a moment. He opened his eyes. And his will power almost crumbled again. _

_"Magnus, can you please stop pouting? You know I cant resist that" He had said. _

_"Then don't resist it" Magnus purred. _

_Alec groaned. He knew magnus was just going to keep this up until he helped give Chairman Meow a bath. He sighed deeply, and looked into his lovers gold-green cat eyes._

_"Fine. I'll help you give the stupid cat a bath" Alec muttered. _

_"Oh, thank you darling! And he is so not stupid" Magnus said as he dragged Alec and a squirming Chairman Meow up the stairs and into the bathroom. _

_About an hour and a half, Alec was covered in multiple scratches and Chairman Meow was soaking wet with cat shampoo still in his fur. Alec scowled at Magnus. _

_"Aw, darling don't be mad" Magnus said. _

_Alec, childishly stuck his tongue at Magnus. Magnus just chuckled at Alec and took out the camera that he had hid behind his back. He snapped a picture of an annoyed Alec and Chairman Meow. _

_"This one is definitely going in our photo album" Magnus commented. _

Now that Alec thought back on it, it was pretty funny. But he still had a few scars from the scratches Chairman Meow had given him. He put the picture back and took out the next one.

_It was the day that he had first said 'I love you' to Magnus. _

_It had been another lazy day, because Magnus insisted on one. But this time they weren't in their pajamas. Just normal clothes. But Magnus had his hair down and his face was clear of any makeup and glitter. Just the way Alec liked it. _

_"Penny for your thoughts, darling?" Magnus asked. _

_"Hmm, just thinking" Alec said._

_"About what?" Magnus pressed on. _

_"You" Alec admitted. "And how beautiful you look when you aren't wearing makeup or when your hair isn't up in spikes" He continued with a blush. _

_"Aw, your so adorable" Magnus cooed. _

_Alec blushed a little more. They laid on the couch in silence for a few moments. Until Alec broke the silence. _

_"Magnus?" _

_"Yeah?"_

_A slight pause._

_"I love you"_

_Snap. Another picture was taken. _

This picture was one of Alec's favorites. It wasn't pointless, like a lot of the others. This one held actual meaning and importance. He smiled lovingly and set the picture back in its place. He took out the next one. It made his heart flutter a little.

_Magnus had insisted on going outside. _

_Alec said he didn't want to, because it was raining. And there was a storm watch thing on the go. So he wasn't very excited to go out in the raging rain. But he would do anything for Magnus. So if Magnus wanted to go outside and get wet, then fine. _

_They pulled on their coats and shoes and walked out of their apartment, hand in hand. Magnus pulled Alec along. Alec wasn't sure where they were headed to, but the road that they were walking on was familiar. _

_They walked a little farther and crossed a road. Magnus pulled Alec into Central Park. Alec turned to Magnus and raised an eyebrow. Magnus shook his head, throwing more water droplets at Alec. He then touched Alec's shoulder and ran off. _

_Alec stood there for a moment and then it finally clicked. _Oh_. _

_He took off after Magnus and tried to catch up with him. But Magnus had very long legs, and his shadowhunter speed wasn't cutting it right now. But soon he was close to Magnus, so he reached out and grabbed him. _

_Magnus spun around and faced Alec. He smiled brightly, even in the rainy dreary day his smile was radiant. Magnus wrapped his long lanky arms around Alec's waist and pulled him close. Alec blushed, but didn't protest. _

_Magnus took his pointer finger and placed it under Alec's chin, bringing his head up to Magnus'. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck and pulled him down. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. _

_It finally dawn on Alec, why Magnus wanted to go outside in the rain. He smiled into the kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, until Magnus broke it. They breathed heavily. Magnus rested his forehead against Alec's. He then pulled out the infamous camera. _

_"Smile darling" Magnus said. _

_And another picture was born. _

Alec was sure this picture was one of his favorites. They had looked so at ease and didn't have a care in the world. They looked so in love, which they were. Alec placed the picture back, and took out the final one in the section. This one made Alec smile genuinely.

_It was another boring day and Alec was spending the day with Magnus, Jace, Izzy, Clary, and even Simon. They all showed up at Magnus', effectively cutting into some much needed canoodling. But, Alec and Magnus didn't mind. That much. _

_So they were sitting around Magnus' living room. Just talking about the random things they have done. Some of the stuff they did was stupid. Others were hilarious. And one or two of them, Alec was sure was illegal. _

_"And then there was this other time.." Jace went straight into a story that had everyone in hysterics. Again. _

_Once they calmed down from their laughing fit. Magnus found the camera. He smiled mischievously. _

_"So, who wants a group picture?" He asked. _

_Everyone agreed and got into position. Magnus was in the middle, because he was taking the picture. And then there was the familiar white light and a snap. _

_And then there was another picture to add to the album. _

Alec laughed lightly. He put the picture back in the spot it had left. He closed the book with a _thud_ and brought it back over to the bookshelf. When he was on his way back to the couch, Magnus walked in. He smiled brightly at Alec.

"Hello darling. Did you miss me?" He asked.

"You were only gone for an hour and a half" Alec pointed out.

"Yes I know, but still" He insisted.

"Well, fine. Yes I did miss you" Alec admitted with a blush.

Magnus walked over to Alec and placed a quick and loving kiss on his lips.

"Good. I missed you too" Magnus muttered.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' middle. They stood like that for a few minutes. Until Magnus disconnected Alec's arms. Alec looked up at Magnus, confused.

"I have something important to ask you" Magnus muttered.

"Well, go ahead" Alec encouraged him.

"Close your eyes" Magnus whispered.

Alec sighed, but closed his eyes. He heard a rustling noise and a slight thump.

"Open your eyes Alec" Magnus said quietly.

Alec opened his eyes and looked around for Magnus. He looked down and saw that Magnus was _on one knee_. Alec's eyes widened slightly and his heart started to beat faster than normal. Magnus looked a little nervous, as he took out a little black box.

_"Alec, Marry me?"_

Alec nodded. He didn't trust his voice at the moment. Magnus looked surprised and happy at the same time as he slipped the pretty, but simple ring onto his finger. He then stood up and gave Alec a bone crushing hug.

And then out came the camera. Alec had to laugh.

Magnus poised the camera and took a few shots of him and Alec. All the pictures that he just took, featured them with happy smiles on their faces. When they were done Magnus looked through all of the pictures.

"These pictures, will be worth a thousand words" Magnus mused.

"Hmm?" Alec muttered.

"Its an old mundie thing" Magnus explained.

Alec nodded.

And so they had more pictures to add to the photo album.

_A/n: Okay, so how was that? I hope this isn't too horrible, this is the first bit of fluff that didn't involve angst in days. So I hope you guys liked it. And I'm not really sure I did an okay job with the ending. i had something different planned out, but I forgot what it was when I was almost done writing it :/_

_Anyway, _

_Review?_

_Chantelle oxo_


End file.
